(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a hard dough biscuit containing a filling therein and a production process of same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
As baked foods having fillings, there are known those produced by injecting fillings in puffs, pies and the like. Since all of these baked foods have soft textures and large cavities therein, the injection of fillings can be carried out with ease.
Other products have also been made by injecting fillings in sponge cakes, breads and the like. These products can also be made readily because such baked foods also have soft textures which are readily pushed aside near the points of filling injection and form cavities for receiving the fillings therein.
On the other hand, conventional hard dough biscuits have hard textures and contain a number of minute air bubbles uniformly and substantially in the form of layers. Besides, each conventional hard dough biscuit contains many pinholes made prior to its baking. Thus, it has been totally impossible to inject fillings in such prior art hard dough biscuits.